Alone In A Crowded Room
by whatsername11
Summary: When a storm hits East High can its power bring together Troy and Sharpay? TROYPAY!


Hey guys! I know I should be updating my other stories, but I had to post this story!! So I know this is kinda unrealistic, but still cute!!!

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR SCHOOL JUST PLOT!!

Reviews are love...

* * *

It was a rainy day at East High. All the roads were flooded, meaning that the buses couldnt run. So the students had to have a parent pick them up and sign them out. So everyone sat in the auditorium waiting for a parent. 

_I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor what did you possibly expect under this condition so  
Slow down, this nights a perfect shade of _

Sharpay had tried to call her parents but no one picked up. Ryan had been sick, so she was stuck all alone. So she sat in the back corner listening to her ipod. The song was dark Blue by Jacks Mannequin._  
_

_  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down _

Almost everyone had gone home. About 30 kids were left. She watched more parents walk in and sighed.

_  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue  
Just dark blue _

"What 'cha listening to?"

Sharpay jumped. She didnt notice anyone come up to her. Sharpay hit pause and looked up. Where she met Troy Bolton's blue eyes.

And this flood, this flood is slowly rising up, swallowing the ground  
Beneath, my feet. Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim, I'll swim as the water rises up sun is sinking down and now  
All I can see are the planets in a row suggesting it's best that I  
Slow down this nights a perfect shade of 

"Jesus christ Troy!! You scared the crap out of me!" Sharpay said trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry didnt mean to. So what song?" Troy asked pointing to Sharpays ipod.

"Dark Blue." She replied pulling her earphones out.

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down 

"Cool. So no parents yet?" Troy questioned sitting down next to Sharpay.

"Nope. No idea where they are." Sharpay said.

"Same here. So I am here for you, since everyones pretty much gone." Troy stated "So what do you want to do?"

Sharpay held her ipod up.

"Sure." Troy smiled taking the earphone Sharpay offered him.

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue 

As they were listening Sharpay began to sing along softly. She didnt realize it until she heard Troy laugh.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Dont be. Your voice is amazing." Troy smiled.

"Thanks." Sharpay blushed.

"So I take it you like this song?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I love this song! It kinda fits my life perfectly. I am always alone in a crowded room." Sharpay smiled sadly.

"No your not alone, you never are. You have me." Troy said taking her hand.

We were boxing, we were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing) you were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the west coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines  
And it was me and you (at your hotel) and the whole town underwater  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue 

Sharpay looked at him funny.

"Ok. Well I have liked you for a long time, a really long time. I know you probably dont feel the same and thats fine. Just know you are never alone. I am always here for you." Troy smiled, squeezed her hand and got up. He winked and walked away.

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down  


"Troy wait!" Sharpay said running after him.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"I am feeling alone. Will you stay with me?" Sharpay smiled. "Because I have liked you for awhile too."

Troy laughed and picked Sharpay up, and started to spin her around.

"Anytime." Troy said.

"Good!" She laughed.

_  
Dark blue (dark blue...)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue _

Troy set her down and looked in her eyes.

"I love your eyes. Do you know that?" Troy asked holding her face in his hands.

"Probably as musch as I love yours." Sharpay smiled.

Troy laughed then leaned down to kiss Sharpay.

"Sorry I had to do that." Troy said when they parted.

"I'll let it slide, only if you kiss me again." Sharpay smirked.

"Works for me." Troy smiled and kissed her again. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by the waist.

When they pulled away the lights went out. Sharpay jumped and attached herself to troy.

"Well this could be fun." Troy laughed.

"Shut up!" Sharpay giggled.

"For a kiss." Troy replied.

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)  


**THE END!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

So how did you like it!!! Song Dark Blue by Jacks Mannequin!! REview please and read my other stories!!!


End file.
